The Royals
by The Selected Mudblood
Summary: After the heart wrenching ending in The Heir, Princess Eadlyn has decided to finish her selection once and for all. But how will Eadlyn deal with dangerous groups reuniting, jealousy ruling, and secrets kept between those close to her? She'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! I love to write and I know how heartbreaking the ending of The Heir was! The only way I could survive was to write about what happens afterwards. So here it is!**

 **Chapter One**

My mother has been hospitalized for three days now and every second has been torture. Dad is the only onethat has gotten to see her. Apparently, she didn't want us to see her so frail. And by us, I mean Kaden, Ostin, and me. After we received the news that Ahren had eloped with Camille, Mom had a heart attack.

Dad told us not to blame Ahren, but how can I not? He left suddenly, Mom almost died, and he's probably having a glorious French honeymoon with Camille. The worst part about the whole situation is that Ahren has no idea what he's done to us- to mom.

Hopefully, Mom will let us see her tomorrow. But even so, the anger boiling inside of me had to be let out somehow. I quietly opened my door to see if there were any guards around. There wasn't. I let out a breath of air as I closed the door.

I walked over to my prized tiara collection and I picked up the one Ahren gave me when I was twelve. It was beautiful. The purple gems reflected off the silver which curled around each stone, wrapping it carefully in a ring of silver. I didn't want to get rid of it. But it reminded me of Ahren, and everything that reminds me of Ahren sickens me.

I let my anger out on my tiaras. I chucked them against the wall. One by one they hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. The sound was terrifying, but thrilling.

I was about to throw my tenth to last tiara when the door opened.

I saw Kile Woodwork sneak through the door. He opened it and closed it as softly as I did before. Kile walks closer to me. I can see the bags under his eyes and how messed up his blonde hair is. I bet he was running his fingers through it. He is still wearing his outfit from this evening.

"I know my dad sent you," I say through gritted teeth. He doesn't say anything so I try something else. "I can send you away, you know." He gives me a look.

"I came here because you need someone to talk to." He walked over to me bed and lay down. "I'm not leaving."

I sat down on the bed, too. I tried to stay strong, to show him how I didn't need him, but my body betrayed me as hot tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Come here," he urges. He opens his arms and I practically fall into him. I sobbed into his shoulder. The weight of everything that had happened fell onto me and I couldn't handle it.

He doesn't ask questions, or make me talk. I'm grateful. He holds my waist with one hand and strokes my hair with the other. I don't know why he would want to help me. All I've been is terrible to him. But even after all that, he is still here- the only one willing to let me take everything out on them. I suddenly remembered my secret promise to my family I made the night Mom had the heart attack. I was going to finish my selection. And if I had to connect with people to do that, then I'm up for the challenge.

* * *

I wake up around noon and have a mini panic attack. Then I remember that it's the weekend, so I don't have to wake up at o'clock am. And then I turn my attention on Kile, who is still asleep. The things that happened last night came back all at once. I cried into Kile's arms. So much for being the most powerful person in the world. I also remember that he was the only person who cared enough to check on me, to let me soak his plaid evening shirt with my tears.

But I don't remember falling asleep. I'm guessing we both drifted off when I finished my leaky faucet phase. I looked up at Kile and saw he was awake.

I jumped. "When did you wake up?" I asked. He gave me a wistful smile.

"I didn't." I mentally slapped my hand to my forehead.

"I kept you awake all night didn't I?"

"No. I wouldn't have gotten any sleep anyways."

"You're not sleeping?" He shook his head. Now he was telling me private things. To him, we were closer than I thought we were.

 _Of course he thinks you are close. You just spent half of the night in his arms!_ It was the first time I have ever wanted to slap my self-conscious.

"I was planning to go to the infirmary today and get some sleeping meds," he said.

"Let's do it now," I said. "I can go see if my Moms awake yet and you can get your meds."

"Okay," he spoke while sitting up. "It's a date." I flushed scarlet at his words.

He left to get dressed. I do the same and change into a silky purple dress. I was looking for my purple stoned tiara until I realized that I threw that one last night. I groaned at my stupidness. If I was going to be queen I would need to learn how to control my emotions.

I got over my thinking time and settled for a plain silver tiara. Before I left the room I stared at the pile of empty glass at the bottom of the farthest wall from me. I at least needed to learn how to not take my anger out on my favorite tiaras.

I opened my door and Kile was leaning against the wall across from me. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue tie and jeans.

"You dress casually for a man trying to win over the heir to Illéa's throne." He looks up at me and smiles.

"And that's where you're wrong," he says. He tucks a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a blue handkerchief. He then sticks it lazily in his shirt's breast pocket.

I couldn't help but laugh when he held out an arm to me.

"How gentlemanly of you." I take his arm.

"It's my middle name." He looks at me challengingly. I return the glance.

"I thought it was Arthur. I swear it starts with an _A_."

"I can't believe you still don't know my middle name." He gives me a halfhearted smile. I notice the purple-brown bags under his eyes again.

"How many nights have you gone without sleep?"

He sighs. "Two." Seeing my expression he adds, "It's not that bad, though. I have more time for sketching."

He's referring to his interest in being an architect. It's abnormal that the Selection brought us together more than ever. I've known him my whole life and I've always assumed he was exactly like his annoying sister, Josie. But he's more than I thought he was.

When we were a hallway or two away from the Infirmary, General Leger approached us.

"Princess Eadlyn, your mother has been calling for you."

Kile and I looked at each other in surprise. I let go of his arm and ran down the remaining hallways until I reached the doors to the Infirmary. I heard Kile running after me. I waited to go in until he caught up.

"Did you have to run?" he said. I gave him a look.

We burst through the door and found Dr. Ashlar waiting for us.

"She's awake in Room 1A."

I left Kile and ran down the hallway to my right and scanned each door. I was sprinting so fast that I almost missed the right room.

I burst through the door and saw Mom and Dad. They were holding hands and talking quietly. I've never see Mom so frail before. Her face had a sickly glow and her eyes were red. I wasn't sure if it was because of being sick or crying. She looked so weak, it was a dreadful.

When I entered, my parents looked up at me and both smiled. I practically jumped on the hospital bed Mom lay on and the three of us hugged.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better." Her voice cracked. Tears formed in my eyes. "How's the Selection doing?"

How could she think about the selection? She almost died just seventy-two hours ago!

"Good. When are you moving back upstairs?"

Her eyes glistened. "Soon, I hope."

I smiled. "Me too."

"Halloween is coming up," Dad spoke.

Mom was giddy with excitement. "I'll have to go back to work soon. Marlee and I will start making plans right away! The six-" she stopped suddenly. It took me a second to figure out what was wrong. Then I remembered Ahren and Camille eloped, and anger filled me again.

"The five of us, I mean," she began again. "We should coordinate."

"Definitely," Dad said with a sad smile.

"I thought we could go as each other," I said. Mom and Dad laughed along with me.

"Perfect," Mom's excitement rose again. "I'll go as you." She pointed at Dad.

"And I'll go as you." He mirrored her action.

"I'll go as Kaden," I offered.

Mom reached for the phone on her bedside table. "I'll call for Marlee so we can make plans." That was Dad and my cue to leave. We said our goodbyes and made our way back down the hallways.

"Thanks, Doctor,." I heard Kile's muffled voice.

"Kile accompanied me," I explained to Dad. "He needed something to help him sleep, and I wanted to see Mom." He nodded to show he understood.

When we reached Kile, he had a box-most likely filled with sleep medication-in his hand. He greeted us. After Dad left and we were finally alone, he took my hand.

How does he always know exactly what I need?

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"She's good. Already planning the annual Halloween party with your mom," I laughed.

"Of course she is." I sometimes forget how well he knows Mom. He's actually known her longer than I have, since he's two years older than me. It's nice to have someone who knows her as well as I do.

"Of course." So Kile and I walked hand-in-hand back to my room.

"Make sure to get some sleep. Don't come to dinner or I'll have you caned," I teased. He laughs.

"I won't," he assured me. He left and I entered my room. The first thing I noticed was that someone cleaned up the mess I made from my anger outburst. I knew that I needed to have an elimination soon, and that meant more dates. I stepped outside and asked the guard that was stationed outside my door to tell Sir Hale to meet me in the gardens. We were going to have a picnic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Here's the next chapter! It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope the same goes for reading! Thanks for the support!**

 **Chapter Two**

As promised, I had the kitchens prepare a picnic. I put on my most casual sundress. It was a sunset orange. I decided to not go with a tiara, for I wanted us to be equals. I was about to step out the door when I remembered what my goal was on this date: to connect with someone.

So I headed toward my bedside table and opened the top drawer. I reached inside and pulled out a green journal. Inside of it were the sketches I was reluctant to show Hale on our last date.

I went out to the gardens to see that our picnic was already set up. There was a beautiful yellow quilted blanket for us to sit on and a basket filled with the prepared food. I came a little earlier than planned so I could set out the meal.

Before Hale got here, the cameras found me. I was nervous for us to be recorded. It was probably one of the first times I was ever nervous around cameras. I guess I was most nervous about the cameras because they might keep Hale and me from connecting as I had planned.

Right after I set out all of the food, Hale got here. He was wearing a gray suit suit with an orange tie. It went well with his blonde hair.

"We color coordinate," I joked. He laughed.

"Look at that," he smiled. He, of course, asked about Mom.

"She's getting a lot better. Thank you for praying, I do believe it helped her a lot." This was the absolute truth. I was grateful that all of the selected came to the Infirmary's waiting room on that terrible night to pray.

The cameras flashed, taking a picture of us. This led to awkward silence straight afterward. I concluded that a topic change might help.

"The Halloween party is coming up," I reminded him.

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten. I've no idea what I'm dressing up as. What about you?"

"When I went to see my mom, we actually talked about it. I think that we are all going as each other." He laughed _very_ audibly.

"So, which family member are you going as?"

"I think I'm going as Kad- Prince Kaden," I corrected myself. I couldn't believe that this conversation was going so casually that I forgot to use (what I call) our "royalty" names.

He didn't note the mistake. "That'll be fun to see." I nodded in agreement. And then it hit me.

"You should go as a famous portrait," I exclaimed, knowing his love of sketching.

He thought about for a second, but it felt like years. _Now he'll be pressured to dress up like that_ , I lectured myself.

"What about Van Gogh's Starry Night? The one from the 1800's?" he suggested. So I actually wasn't being impulsive before, he was excited, too.

After a while, the cameras left and Hale and I had a lengthy conversation about Halloween. Now that we had some privacy, I decided it was the time to show him my sketchbook.

"I know I freaked out the last time you brought this up, but I really want to connect with you." I blushed at my words and pulled out the sketchbook that I hid under my orange skirt.

"What is it? I mean," he tried to correct his mistake. "Thank you for being open to share whatever it is with me." I smiled at him.

I pulled the elastic band that was wrapped around the button so it was loose and I could open the book. I first showed him some of my amateur sketches. We laughed at my mistakes and brainstormed ways to fix it. When we hit the currents sketches, there was no more mistakes he pointed out, instead he gave suggestions. I suddenly had an idea for another date.

"Do you know how to sew? Well," I pause. "I don't." I smiled shyly.

 _Way to be obvious, Eadlyn_ , I scolded myself. But to my surprise, he didn't mind my obviousness. Instead, he went along with my "subtle" way of flirting.

"I could teach you. We could make that amazing red dress you sketched!"

I blushed at his compliment. "But it's so complicated!"

He took my hands, which deepened my blush. "Eadlyn, you can do anything you set your mind to."

 _I'm Eadlyn Schreave, the most powerful person in the world._

I didn't comprehend what was happening until it did. We both leaned in and our lips brushed. And there it was: a spark. We connected.

 _Very good, Eadlyn_ , I complimented myself. _You did it. You connected with someone._ I connected with him in a different way than I did with Kile. With Kile, the connection we have is more like we are equals. With Hale, it's more like fireworks.

Great. I'm thinking of Kile again.

We stopped and I smiled at him, giving him permission to do it again. He obliged. When our lips met again, I imagined a red firework. Then a green, blue, silver...

Finally the kisses stopped, and so did the fantastic date. He helped me up, and we walked to the palace.

"Should we clean the picnic up?" he asked.

"I'll ask some maids to do it." Hale didn't seem bothered by this. Then I remembered that he was a Two. So he just shrugged.

When we reached the castle, he became less casual. It's almost like he froze. All of his movement are stiff. But the worst part is that what he was doing was normal for royalty.

He kissed my hand stiffly and said goodbye. _Is that how all Ones act?_

It was disturbing that I didn't notice this before now. It looked like he was a machine. For a minute, I thought the carefree and fun Hale was gone. Until he looked back at me while he walked away and smiled shyly.

* * *

"We really connected, Mom." I just finished telling her about my amazing date with Hale.

"That's truly something, honey. That moment when you finally connect with someone, see eye-to-eye." She smiled nostalgically.

But that wasn't the connection Hale and I had. That was describing me and Kile.

"No, it wasn't like that," I spoke hurriedly, trying to defend the special spark. "It was-" I hesitated. Should I tell her something this private? Then I remembered my promise for the second time today. I needed to connect with people to complete it. And it won't hurt anyone if I include Mom in this promise.

"It was like," I started again. "Fireworks."

"I know the feeling," she said as the smile returned. "Eadlyn, I really thought I was dying three days ago." I looked up into her eyes, surprised by the topic change. "And I'm glad I didn't. I want to see you get married, find a husband, rule Illéa." I shivered when she said the last example.

"I even want to have the opportunity to see Ahren again. To forgive him." The rage consumed me again. I kind of wanted to throw a tiara or two.

"How could you forgive him? He left us. With no concern what it would to us. Or your heart," I added. It was her turn to shiver.

"He also didn't know. And still doesn't. I don't want you to get all defensive about this- or to throw more tiaras." She giggled while I blushed.

"Hey," I started to defend myself. "I was overwhelmed." In the end, we were both laughing. Well, until she brought Ahren up again.

"Do you think you'll ever forgive Ahren? I mean, he's not just your sibling. He's your twin." I could tell that she really wanted to hear my answer. Even though I knew the truth, I couldn't tell her. I was afraid what it would do to her heart.

"I don't know." She nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's about dinner time. You better go." She ushered me out, and I head to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the support! Also, would you guys like it better if I did shorter updates but every 2-3 days, or if I did longer updates every week? Please let me know! I'm really enjoying writing th** **is and I hope you're enjoying reading it! I love you all and happy reading! :-)**

 **Chapter Three**

Uncle Gerad and Grandma Magda got to the palace last night. They saw Mom and checked on her right away, but she assured them to not worry about her. So they're staying a week. I turned to talk to Aunt May (who was already at the castle when Mom had the heart attack) when Kile came into the dining hall.

Kile didn't come to dinner at first, but he got here just in time for the meal. he sat next to his sister, Josie, who teased him about being late.

At first, I was agitated about Kile coming to dinner and not getting rest as I requested, but then I saw how much better he looked. The bags under his eyes had gone from a purplish-brown, to a light purple. Not perfect, but better.

He was smiling and talking, so that was good. But something was off. I examined him, in search for anything that was out of sort. His hair was messed up a little bit, his clothes were the usual casual stuff he wears...

 _Aha!_ He was shaking. I saw his fork shake along with his hands as he moved around his fork while trying to convince people he was eating. know because it's what Mom does when she's on edge. Kile was on nervous about something.

 _Probably a bad dream,_ my subconscious suggested. It seemed like it was something else, though. It could have been the way his eyes searched the room as if he was looking for something, or maybe how his foot was tapping against the ground in a hurried speed.

Whatever Kile was nervous about, I was going to find out.

* * *

The dessert was a creamy chocolate cake with a cherry sauce drizzled over it. Of course, Aunt May and Uncle Gerad loved it. They were both very fond of treats.

"Should I bring some of this to Ames? She would _love_ it," Aunt May asked Uncle Gerad. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she said "loved".

"Yes, definitely." Uncle Gerad was more like a One than any of my relatives on Mom's side. I remember someone telling me that Uncle Gerad was nine when Mom won Dad's selection. That must be the reason. It also could be Uncle Gerad's spirit. He has this essence to him that makes people want to talk politics around him. I know _I_ have plenty of times.

Finally, dinner was over. We all said or goodbyes and we parted. Well, everyone except Kile and me.

He walked down the hallway leading to his room, and I followed him until we were alone.

"Kile," I whispered loudly. He turned around and flashed me a confused glance. It was soon replaced with a humorous smile. It was the smile Kile had when he was about to make a joke. As always, I was right.

"Hello, Stalker. How are you today?" He tilted his head in mock interest. I rolled my eyes at the name calling.

"Fine, thank you," I played along. I quickened my pace to match his so we were side-by-side.

"Why were you antsy at dinner? And why _did_ you come to dinner when I specifically said not to?"

"First, slow down. Second, because not everyone is going to do exactly what you say all the time," he challenged. I noticed that he didn't explain why he was so anxious, but I didn't push the topic any further. He challenged me, and I was going to make him regret it.

"Do you live to disregard me?"

"Yup," he looked at me and raised his eyebrows while shrugging his shoulders. "It's why I was born."

I rolled my eyes again. "When I rule Illea, you'll be the first on my hit list."

"And what's that?"

"A piece of paper with your name on it." I was impressed with myself.

 _I'm Eadlyn Schreave, the most powerful person in the_ _world. No one challenges me and gets away with it._

He laughed. "Might as well have been my selection form." Then, I remembered the fact that Kile didn't put his name in the selection. Someone else did.

 _Great. Another mystery._

"Who do you think _did_ put your name in the selection? Or filled out your form?"

He shrugged and put his hands in his jean pockets. "Don't know, don't care. I'm here now, so I'll just have to deal whith it."

I hated the way he said that. He said it as if he was forced to be here. Well he wasn't, and I was going to make that clear.

"You do what you have to do," he finished. That sent my already boiling anger over the edge.

"It's not like you're _forced_ to be here! If you want to go, be my guest!" I made sure the last sentence was said with an extreme level of bitterness.

"No, Eady, that's not what I meant-" We stopped walking and faced each other.

"Oh, it's _exactly_ what you meant." His hands were now out of his pockets and running through his blonde hair in distress. I saw the regret in his eyes, but it didn't lessen my anger towards him.

"It's just," he looked up at me and sighed. "You know what I really wanted to do before all of _this_." He gestured around the castle with his hands.

"This isn't exactly what I wanted either," I mumble. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, Eady, I know. I'm sorry for saying that, it was wrong of me."

"No, you're right. You shouldn't've been dragged into this." With both of my hands I picked his off of my shoulder sand held them. I looked up into his eyes, all the bitterness gone. "If you really want to go, you can. I'll make sure to talk to your mom beforehand."

He smiled. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

That's when we kissed. It wasn't the sweet kiss that Hale and I had. This was almost like we were desperate for each other. All I could think about was Kile and I'm sure that all he could think about was me.

Suddenly, we pulled back. I'm not exactly sure why, but it was probably Kile's doing.

"Hello General Leger," Kile whispered to me. He was trying to make it clear to me why he pulled back.

We both looked down the hallway and saw General Leger nod back at us and continue with his rounds. I don't think he saw anything.

"Well," Kile looked down at me. "I should probably go." I couldn't even try to hide the disappointment that flowed through me.

"Okay," I try to say strongly. "Make sure to get some sleep."

"I will." He placed his hand on my cheek. "Sleep well, Eady."

And we went our seperate ways.

* * *

"Eady," someone called to me. I woke instantly.

"What?" I said hoarsely.

"Mom's been cleared." I look to the doorway to see who it is. Kaden is standing there. He is acting very solemn.

I get up from my bed and I'm fully dressed. I must have fallen asleep in yesterday's dress. I run out of my door way and see Kile practicing aim in the hallway. With a gun. He has this huge hole is his head and its leaking blood. Someone must have shot him in the head.

Kile's target is a guard. But the man doesn't look like a guard. There's a weird feel about the man, but I couldn't focus on it now.

The blood was bothering me. Maybe it was because it was soaking a whole side of Kile's white shirt. It also could be the way the guard wasn't afraid of the bullets or blood, how he welcomed it like it was a part of him.

"Don't worry, my queen," Kaden said in my ear. "Just another riot."

Then I woke up from my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the follows, reviews, and favorites! Every time my inbox shows another one, I get more and more inspired to write!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the long break between Chapter Three and Chapter Four! My brother just had eye surgery so I haven't had a lot of time to write! And I've decided to do more frequent, but shorter updates. I'll try to make sure every chapter is at least 1,000 words!**

 **Lastly, if you like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, please look at bookwormgeek1702's new story: Heroes United! She is my beta and an amazing writer! Thank you again!**

 **Chapter Four**

I sobbed into my pillow for a good twenty _minutes_ before I could evaluate or understand what had happened.

 _The dream,_ my subconscious reminded me. _That's what_ happened.

There was Kaden, Kile shooting a guard who didn't seem like one. _It's just_ another _riot,_ Dream Kaden had said. I had to write this down somewhere so I wouldn't forget. I reached over to my bedside table and opened the top drawer.

At the bottom of a pile of books and notebooks, I found an empty black notebook that I would never actually use. Just to be safe.

I knew how the aftermath of scary dreams usually are. How you're terrified for a couple days, and then the whole thing fades away until it was just a distant memory.

This dream wasn't a "scary dream." It was at least ten times more traumatic and realistic. I opened the notebook to a random empty page and started writing.

 **Kaden woke me up and called me "Queen"-**

After I started writing, I regretted it immediately. I felt my stubborness break through the surface.

 _It was just a stupid, meaningless dream,_ I told myself.

I crossed out the unfinished sentence in my notebook.

 _Just a stupid dream._

* * *

I was still shaken from my dream when lunch came around. I decided to take it in my room, for I needed to find out what the dream meant.

My stubborness went away a while after I tried to write it down. I knew in my heart that the dream was more than it appeared to be.

Before now, I always thought dreams didn't mean anything. The dream I just had made me prove myself wrong. I hate that.

After a while of thinking and arguing with myself, I decided to consult Kaden. He's clever, smart, and he was the one in my dream. He would probably have an idea.

I walked down the hall, and three doors down from my room was Kaden's. I knocked on the door. I was aware that he might not be in there because it was lunchtime, but I can only hope that Kaden came back early to study. I never am sure what he's studying, but I never bother to ask.

To my surprise, Kaden opened the door.

"What's up?" Kaden said plainly.

"Nothing, really."

"Oh, really?" Kaden eyed me questioningly. "Why weren't you at lunch?"

"I just took it in my room," I said nonchalantly. "I've done it before."

"When you had the flu." He gave me Dad's favorite "the act is up" glance.

"Okay, fine." I put my hands up in surrender. "I had a weird dream."

He opens the door wider and steps aside so I, and my poufy dress, can enter. I close the door.

Kaden's room is light blue and consists of a mirror, dresser, desk, and bed. It was pretty plain.

Kaden sat in the white chair made to match the desk while I positioned myself on the bed.

I clear my throat, preparing to tell him my eery dream-like premonition. As I talk, Kaden closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows.

When I finish my retelling, he opens his eyes and stills for a few moments.

 _What are you thinking? That I'm crazy? Yeah, me too._

"It could have just been a dream," he says. I feel regret fill me as I doubt myself. I shouldn't have come. The dream meant nothing. I just made it more than it was.

 _Just a stupid, meaningless dream._

"Or you could be psychic."

My subconcious scoffs. But it's still good to know that he doesn't think it's just a dream. That even he knows it's probably something else.

Suddenly, Kaden's whole face lights up. I block out all of my own personal thoughts to commit myself to his astounding idea.

"Or," he looks up so we're eye-to-eye. "You're subconcious realized something you haven't."

I let the idea absorb before speaking again.

"As absurd as it sounds, I think you're right." Kaden smiles.

"When am I not?" I laugh at his cockyness and stand so I can walk over to him. I rub my hand across his head to purposely mess up his gelled hair.

"Hey!" He quickly tries to flatten it down with disastrous results. I giggle softly.

"I'm glad I talked to you."

"Don't try to block me out of this weird premonition now! I'm helping you figure out what it means. Don't try to stop me." He points his index finger at me.

"I won't. Thank you."

"Anything for you, my queen." My eyes widen in fear. "I'm just kidding!" I whack him on the head playfully.

"That hurt!"

"I know." I gave him a devious smile and turned to leave. "See you at dinner."

Kaden nodded as I closed his bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Thanks again for all of the support! It has really kept me going and inspired me to keep on writing!**

 **I'm sorry if the** **updates are coming a little bit slower than usual, but Cheer tryouts are soon so I've been working all week! Also, I lent my copy of the Heir out to a friend so if you could comment the Selected that are still in the competition it would be really helpful!**

 **Please check out my other story The Twin of Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter Five**

After dinner, I asked a guard to alert Kile to meet me in the palace's Document Room at 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I'd decided to follow Kaden's advice and have a research session. I also knew that Kile was the only one out of the Selected who knew English, knew where the Document room was, and wouldn't critisize my interest in my dream.

Based on what Kaden said, I made a very thought out list that contained was in the dream, and things I would have to research to find them out. I learned this technique from my dad, who uses this all of the time.

I randomly became very tired. I called for Neena so she could help me get into my nightgown.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she said when she rushed in.

"Could you help me get into my nightdress?"

"Of course."

She helped me get undressed and into my nightdress at least ten times faster than I could have done myself. What would I do without her?

Then I remembered our earlier conversation, the one about her leaving in the next few years.

My first thoughts free remembering was: _I can't lose another person._ Then I scolded myself for being so selfish. This was her life. I couldn't control it.

She helped me into my covers and left my room. I slept soundly that night.

* * *

I walked into the Document Room fifteen minutes before scheduled. I had my messy list in my hand and started to pull out the books and papers we needed to look at.

Back when Dad was my age, only the royal family could enter the Document Room, now only the royal family and their trusted members are allowed inside.

 _I hope Kile counts as a trusted member._

I stacked the papers and books upon the table in the center of the small room and waited for a few moments until Kile walked into the room.

"Hey, Eady," he says casually, leaning against the door fram. "What'd you need me for?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. _What if he thinks I'm a lunatic?_ He closed the door and walked around the table to sit down next to me. _He wants to know._ So I told him.

"So, now you're physic?" he asks mockingly after I finish. I roll my eyes.

"Not exactly, but I can't tell that this means something, you know?" He nods and pushes two stacks of mixed books and papers towards him.

"These are my two," he gestures toward the stacks near me, "those are yours."

"Deal." And we got started.

After at least what felt like an hour, I stopped researching. Kile didn't notice for a while. I just looked over and watched him.

I wondered if he knew how disheveled he looked. It's not like it's anything new, but before why didn't I notice? We grew up together. Well, technically. I ignored him and Josie for most of my childhood. But why did I? Then I realized it. I spent all of this time deluding myself that Josie was the reason Kike and I weren't close, but it's not true. I know I'm not the type of person to come to conclusions that fastly, especially with a person. I must have known that Kile and I could have a connection if I had wanted to, but I was afraid it would have grown into something else.

 _You're so scared of commitment that you would force yourself to not have any friends through childhood?_ Man, I'm messed up. And all of this time I have passed Josie of as some bratty, annoying kid, when we could have actually become friends. I've been so horrible to her.

So, as I sat wallowing in my own self-disgust, Kile started to notice something was wrong.

He he reached for my hand. "Are you okay?"

I swallowed. "Fine. I'm fine," I told him, but he obviously didn't think so. He set down the documents he was reading and turned to face me.

"You're stressed about something." I looked up. _How did he know me so well?_

"I know you better than you think," he said with a smile. "Let's go somewhere relaxing."

"Where could we go?"

"I know exactly the place."

* * *

Our hands never separated as he led me down the hallway running. He suddenly stopped at the door to the gardens, I bumped into him hard. He laughed.

The guards stationed at the door let us pass without a word, for I am an heir.

He led me far into the garden, away from the guards, cameras, and the palace. He stopped right before we would have had to have gone into the forest surrounding the castle.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

He shrugs and backs up so he could clearly see the night sky without the trees blocking it.

"Whatever we want," and he sticks his arms out to both sides and falls straight back into the grass. I lay next to him, and we both just stare at the sky for a while. It must be late at night for the sky to be so dark and for the stars to shine so brightly, but right now time doesn't matter.

I didn't realize I was shivering until Kile pointed it out by turning on his side and wrapping his right arm around me, pulling me closer to him. His other arm went behind my neck to meet his other hand. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was warmer this way, I couldn't imagine anything being warmer that this.

I was nervous to be wrapped in someone's arms, but at the same time, I wasn't. It felt natural, even relaxing. I can't believe this is what I was so scared of.

That's when I noticed something different about the sky.

"Where's the moon?" I asked him. I feel his smile.

"It's a New Moon. It practically mean that the Earth is in a position where we can't see the moon. Phases of the moon, remember?"

"Oh," I said plainly. "I'm terrible at Science."

"I know," he takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Eady."

I take my head off of his shoulder to look up at him curiously. "For what?"

"Everything. How stressful this whole Selection thing is, your mom, Ahren, being forced to rule Illèa."

"I wouldn't say _forced_."

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"I guess I didn't sign up for it."

"No," he says sadly. "You didn't."

"But it's what I was born to do. I've trained for this my whole life, it's what I was meant to do."

"It's what you were told you were meant to do," he tells me. I feel like I should tell him that it wasn't true, but in some way, it was.

"You're lucky you can do whatever you want. I'm stuck here forever." That realization hadn't hit me until I finally said it. I squeezed Kile tighter, trying to fight the pit in my stomach.

"I could stay," he said. I was ashamed at the swell of happiness that followed.

"But what about architecture?"

"I could always do it here. It would actually be easier if I could just go to you, work out the complications, and then just put my plans into action."

"Dont you want to explore? See what's out side these walls?"

"I'd rather do that with you."

At first I couldn't believe he had said that, but at the same time I wanted that too.

"Me too." And then we were kissing. He pulled me closer to him as I grabbed his hair.

We pulled apart. "Where would we go first?" I asked him.

His eyebrows furrowed for a long moment. Then he looked up, "There."

"How would we get there?"

"A rocket ship."

I laughed. "I would go to Mars."

"Why Mars?" he asks. We look at each other.

"Because there could be life there, and I'd like to find out. Well, that's what they thought long ago."

"So you're not terrible at History."

"Couldn't be if I wanted to. I guess I'm curious."

"So am I." We lay staring at the stars for a while longer.

Then I abruptly pulled myself out of my fantasies of traveling the world with Kile. I needed to be realistic. It's what I was taught to do.

"I'm never going to leave, am I?" Kile opened his mouth to say something.

"No. Just don't say anything." And we both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Hey guys! I hope the last chapter was satisfying! I spent most of the night writing it because I knew that it had been a while since my last update! Thanks again for the support! It's helping a lot!**

 **Please check out my other story, The Twin of Harry Potter!**

 **Also a special thanks to iluvbooks and bookworm1702 for all the amazing comments!**

 **Chapter Six**

"I can't believe we fell asleep," I say to Kile when he finally wakes up.

We were in the same spot-and position-from last night. But it surprisingly wasn't awkward.

He started laughing. "Best sleep that I have ever had."

I shoved him off of me playfully and sat up to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. The conversation from last night replayed in my head again and again.

 _I'm never leaving this place,_ then the realization hit me. _But Kile can, and I can't pin him down here._

"Kile?"

"Yeah, Eady?" he says as he sits up.

"You still want to be an architect, right?"

"Of course," he says warily.

"You should go. I'll talk to your mom today and you'll go."

He furrows his eyebrows and looks at me. "Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me?"

"It's not that it's just-"

"Last night."

I look at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to pin me down here, do you?"

I look down self-consciously, wringing my hands. "Maybe."

"Don't worry about it, Eady. I don't mind it here actually. It's home."

"No, you are not going to stay here with me." I stood up defiantly. I had a sudden urge that I needed to protect him.

I didn't know he was standing until he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't walk away.

"I want to stay here."

"No you don't," I said, still turned away from him.

"Trust me, I do." I turned to finally face him. His eyes were filled with something very foreign to me. They were filled with so much love and desperation that I felt like the look wasn't directed to me, and I should turn around to see who he was looking at. But when he put his hands around my waist, I can't deny that it wasn't for me anymore.

We kissed passionately, and it didn't feel desperate anymore. It felt like it was what was supposed to happen all along. When we stopped after what seemed like forever, Kile held the look from before. I developed the same look as well.

"Eadlyn, I-" Kile started.

"Princess Eadlyn?" Kile and I turned toward the guard speaking.

"Yes?" I said surprisingly steadily.

"Queen America has been released from the infirmary."

I immediately looked up at Kile. "Come with me?" He nods and we run toward the castle.

* * *

When we get to the infirmary, I lead Kile to the room Mom occupied. In there was Dad, Mrs Marlee, Mom-of course- and General Leger. Mrs Marlee was fussing over Mom while Dad and General Leger were helping Mom into her wheelchair.

"Hey Mom," I said.

She was fully in the chair and getting comfortable when she responded. "Hi honey."

Kile and I moved away from the doorway to let Mom through. Mrs Marlee hung back to talk to Kile while I followed the wheelchair.

I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but when I walked out of the room, they started whispering earlier than they thought.

Mrs Marlee: "Did you tell her?"

Kile: "No! Of course not."

I was almost completely sure they were talking about me when I pressed myself up against the wall next the the doorway

Mrs Marlee: "She seemed frantic."

Kile: "Of course she did. Remember that Mrs America just got out of the hospital."

Now I knew they were talking about me.

Mrs Marlee: "Okay, fine. But you can't tell her unless they attack. Your father told you and Josie for your safety. Not so you can tell the whole castle!"

Kile: "I'm not fifteen! I'll tell Josie again if you are nervous, but I promise not to tell."

Mrs Marlee: "Okay. Please talk with Josie soon, but not until her friend leaves."

Kile: "Okay."

Mrs Marlee: "Don't forget to meet your father tonight."

Kile: "I won't."

I sensed the end of the conversation and opened the room next to the one I eavesdropped, praying it was empty. I went inside and shut the door. I put my back up against the door and panted. The room I was in was an exact replica of Mom's. It was empty.

I waited for about five minutes before I stepped out and shut the door quietly. Whatever I just overheard, I didn't like it.

* * *

I made it back to my room without seeing anyone. Fortunately, it was what I wanted.

I dug out the black journal and a pen from my bedside drawer and sat down on my bed, flipping to a new page.

I wrote down everything from the conversation that I remembered. I also wrote down the devious idea that was brewing in my mind: I was going to pay Josie a visit before Kile does.

I hid the notebook in the same place I got it from. I was about to head to lunch when the phone rang loudly, making me jump.

I didn't have any idea of who it was, but I figured it was important. So, I went back to my bed and propped myself up with pillows, and I picked up the phone.

"Eady?" The next words the man on the other line spoke weren't necessary. I could recognize his voice anywhere. "It's me, Ahren."

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter and sorry again for the cliffhanger! I though I would make it up to you by giving you a quick update! Thank you again for all of the support!**

 **I'm planning on there being 16 chapters. I hope that's okay with you, but if not, I'm going to try to make the last 3 as long and action-packed as I can!**

 **Check out my other story: The Twin of Harry Potter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Ahren," I swallowed. "Why are you calling me?"

"I just.. wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well _I'm_ doing fine," I snapped.

"Wait, I know you're mad at me, but what do you mean by that?"

I laughed bitterly into the phone. "You don't know, do you?"

I heard the nervousness in his voice. I liked it. "Don't know what?" His voice gained in volume. "Eadlyn, you're scaring me."

"Mom had a heart attack."

"Wh- When?"

"Couldn't've been even a minute after we heard about your act of selfishness."

"Is she okay?"

"Why would you care?" My voice rose as well. "You're the reason she _almost died_. She was so stressed and sad because you _took off with Camille,_ that she almost died. I don't care if you're my _twin_ or my _"other half"-_ "

"Eady, _please_. I never wanted to hurt Mom or you. I love you, Eadlyn."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped the frustrating tears away and sobbed into the phone. "How could you just _leave me?_ Leave _us_?"

"I love her, Eadlyn. But I love you guys, too. That's why I'm calling-"

"I can't believe that."

"Eadlyn, come on."

"I bet the _darling Camille_ made you call. Didn't she? I bet she's listening _right now_ and-"

"She has no idea I'm calling." Now that was a shock.

"What?"

"You know I love her, but I can't abandon you even if I wanted to," he spoke softly. Then he mumbles, "And you wouldn't let me."

I laugh through my crying as he continues. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I just-"

"I forgive you," I say, surprising myself.

"You do?" I hear his smile.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine, really." Pause. "How's the Selection?"

"Speaking of torture," I say. He laughs.

"Fine, I get it. How are _other_ things." I heard his anxiety through the phone. he was still nervous about Mom.

"Mom is fine, Ahren. And she still loves you. So does Dad."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. About Mom, of course." Another pause. "So besides that, everything else is okay?"

"Well," I say questioningly. "I don't really know."

* * *

"So the Woodworks are in on this thing, too?"

"I guess." Then I mumble, "Whatever "this thing" _is_."

"You know, Eady, I might have more information for you and Kaden to over-analize."

I rolled my eyes at that, but I couldn't say I wasn't curious. "What do you mean?"

"An hour or so before you told me about Mom and Dad's idea of you having a Selection, I overheard General Leger and Dad talking."

"Well, what did they say?"

"Dad was talking about "it happening again", and General Leger asked what he was going to do, and Dad said that he wasn't going to tell us yet."

"What do you mean by "us"?"

"The castle. His exact words were, "I don't want to alert the castle yet."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I thought they were talking about your Selection."

"That's so-" I started. I was interrupted by three knocks at my door.

"Eadlyn, honey?" It was Mom.

"You missed lunch. Are you okay?" That was Dad.

I held my hand over the part of my pink phone that let Ahren hear me and yelled, "I'll be right there."

I took my hand off and spoke quietly into the phone. "Mom and Dad are at my door. Do you want to talk to them or hang up?"

"Can I talk to them?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." I put my hand on the bottom of my phone again. "Come in."

They open the door quietly. _Who's on the phone?_ Mom mouthed.

"It's Ahren," I spoke with a smile. They look at each other and rush over to my bedside.

"Can we talk to him?" Dad asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Does he want to?" Mom said. "Talk to us, I mean."

I nodded and handed them the phone, putting it on speaker.

"I'm going to get dinner," I said, but I didn't think they heard me.

* * *

I was walking to the dining hall when I walked past Kaden's room. I was suddenly not very hungry.

I knocked, and he allowed for me to enter.

He was surrounded by books and papers at his desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down on his bed.

He kept his head down as he responded. "I'm doing some research about your dream. Have you discovered anything?"

"Yes, actually," I say, and then I tell him about everything that I knew. I also told him what Ahren told me, but I made sure to leave out the part in which I talked to Ahren, knowing that Mom and Dad would want to talk to him alone.

He twisted his white chair around to face me. "So something really _is_ happening," he said. "Dad is in on it, General Leger is in on it, the Woodworks..." He furrowed his eyebrows.

There was a moment of silence before he looked up at me and whispered anxiously, "So what are we going to do about it?"

"What we do best," I say confidently. "We are going to meddle."

"And how do we do that?"

"I had a few ideas." He looks at me questioningly.

"Like what exactly?"

I roll my eyes. "Think about it. Mr. Carter told Kile, Mrs. Marlee, and _Josie_."

"Josie's friend is still here. She hasn't been reminded to not tell anyone," he says as his eyes show excitement.

"Yes, so you need to interrogate her."

His excitement is suddenly replaced with anxiety. "Why me?"

"Because she'll get suspicious if I do it."

"No she won't."

"Yes she will! She knows I don't like her that much, so if I randomly start talking and asking about things, she'll be suspicious!"

He groaned while putting his head back. "Fine."

I nodded. "And while you're doing that, I'm going to follow Kile."

* * *

After Kaden left to get information from Josie, I stalked Kile's room. I knew he was going to meet Mr. Carter at sometime tonight, but I couldn't be sure when. So, I started to pay close attention to his door after dinner.

I suddenly heard the soft squeak of a door opening. I decided to wait for a few seconds until following, to make sure Kile doesn't see me.

I snuck out of my hiding place, and followed the sound of light footsteps. I could have guessed I followed the sound for at least twenty minutes before I found myself outside of the downstairs training room.

 _What is Kile and Mr. Carter doing in there?_ I thought.

I was still wondering when I heard a faint sound, like a muffled explosion. I knew that the training room had soundproof walls, so I opened the door just enough to hear them and not see them, afraid they would catch me.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and my hands shook. That's when I heard what the muffled explosion truly was. It made me jump.

It was a gunshot.

 **Next chapter I promise there will be more with the boys! She won't be neglecting them any** **longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Thank you guys for all of the support! It's really been inspiring me to write! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I promise it was necessary! I might not post as frequent for the next week because I'm on vacation in New York... just so you know! Happy reading! =)**

 **Chapter Eight**

The morning after I spyed on Kle and his father, Mom and Dad approached me to tell me that I couldn't ignore the Selected any longer. So, to please them, I spent the whole next week dating. The only boy I avoided was Kile, for obvious reasons. By the end of that _very_ excruciating week, I had at least one date with every guy there.

I knew that the people were getting bored, for I haven't had an elimination since Mom had the heart attack. After talking through everything with Mom and Dad, I came to the conclusion that I was going to single the boys down. Just enough to form the Elite. Then, for the Halloween party, I can do as Dad did: I'll meet the boys' families.

I have to admit it, I'm very nervous. I might just hold the elimination off as long as possible. Mostly because I have no idea who to eliminate. I _really_ want to consult Erik, and I'm so torn that I think I will!

Of course I'm going to let Henri stay. And Hale, but I'm not sure about Kile.

How can I keep him here if he's lying to me. I truly thought we had a connection, but I guess not. Maybe the mysterious, psychotic dream was trying to show me to not trust Kile.

I honestly have no idea what to do. So I do what I can, I find Erik.

I ask a guard where his room is, and once I get there I shyly knock on the door.

He opens it, and he looks as neat as ever.

"Eadlyn," he says, surprised. "What have I done to deserve your company?"

At that, I blush. "I need your help."

His eyebrows furrow with worry. "What do you need?"

"We _are_ friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you won't mention what I tell you to anyone?"

He shakes his head, and opens the door wider, allowing me to enter.

* * *

I tell him everything. The dream, Mrs. Marlee and Kile's conversation, Kile meeting his father, the conversation Ahren overheard, and the new information I just got from Kaden: Josie didn't tell him anything when he interrogated her.

He sits there for a moment. I gulp, afraid he thinks I'm crazy.

"Kile Woodwork?" he asks, just to make sure.

I nod. "Yes."

"He was practicing _shooting a gun_?"

I nod again. "Yes. I think his father was teaching him. Mr. Woodwork used to be a guard, you know."

His eyes light up as he looks back at me. "It _has_ to connect to the dream."

My face tightens in confusion. "How?"

"Kile was shooting a gun, like in your dream."

The confusion disappears. "You're right!" I look up at him. "But what does it mean?"

His lips quirk up to the right. "It means you're smarter than you think."

* * *

After my conversation with Erik, I start to head back to my room. I look down at my feet as I walk, replaying our thinking session. In the end, we decided that Erik, Kaden, and I were going to be a team. And that we needed to-

I gasp as someone bumps into me, causing me to nearly topple over. Whoever they are, they catch me before I hit the ground.

I look up and a wave of anxiety hits me. It's Kile.

His hair is ruffled and he is sweating. He has a cut on his lip, the bridge of his nose, and his forehead.

I suddenly realize that I've been staring at him for a good thirty seconds. I stand up and brush down my dress, composing myself.

He raises his eyebrows. "And what are you doing wandering the halls this late?"

 _I could ask you the same thing,_ I think silently. "What time is it anyway?" I say as I cross my arms, trying to change the topic.

"At least 2:30 at night." Awkward pause. "Don't you need your beauty sleep?" He shows mock concern.

I roll my eyes. I felt bad for keeping Erik up so late. I'll have to privately apologize to him tomorrow.

"Yes," I say loudly, unfolding my arms. "Now if you would get out of my _way_ , I could actually get back to my room."

He raises his hands up as if in surrender, but he doesn't move. "Sorry, princess."

I put my hands on my hips. "What happened to your face?" I ask innocently.

He reaches up to touch his lip. He looked like he just noticed his injuries. He pulled his hand await look at it. I can't see what he's looking at, but I suspect it's blood. When he wipes his hand off on his jeans, I see that I'm correct.

"I fell," he says cautiously. He must know I don't believe that.

" _Sure_ ," I say, not convinced.

He bites his lip, and flinches. He forgot about his cut again, it bleeds heavily and drips down his chin. I rush to his side, hating to see him bleed.

As I pull up a layer of my dress to press on the cut, he backs away.

"No, rewwy, I'b okay," he says indistinctively, due to his swelling lip.

"No your not." I walk closer to him and repeat my action. This time he doesn't back away.

I wipe up the blood on his chin and then press the fabric directly on his lip. He does't flinch when I do this, it's surprising.

I find myself just looking at his lips. I'm practically in a trance when I look up at him and find him staring at me with the same look he wore out in the garden a week ago.

I felt terrible, but I decided to take advantage of the situation. "What happened, Kile?" I say innocently and barely audible.

He sighs. "I fell."

I blink. "You have to know I don't believe that."

"You know what," he says and pushes my hand down. "I better be heabing back to by boom." He frowns as he is about to walk away.

"My room is closer," I say. "And you need to have that bandaged up. I have first aid supplies in my room."

He nods. "Okay."

We walk to my room. Once we get there he opens the door for me and I thank him.

"You can sit on my bed, I'll be right back," I tell him. Then I go into my bathroom to dig out my first aid supplies.

I find the rectangular white box with a red cross in the center. I close the drawer I got it out of, and I go back into my room.

Kile followed my directions and was sitting comfortably on the bed with his right sleeve on his lip.

I sit down across from him and he turns toward me. I decide to tend to his lip first.

I open the box and find the tissues and bandages. The tissues were easy to find, but the bandaids were way down at the bottom. I find one that is square. It looks about big enough for the cut. I peel off the paper on the back of the bandaids and stick it onto my left finger. I lean forward. First, I put pressure on the cut to get it to stop bleeding. It takes a while, but I don't mind the silence. It feels oddly comfortable, and intimate.

After the bleeding stops, I take the bandaid and put it on his bottom lip. It fits the cut perfectly.

He reaches up to touch the bandaid. "Thanks."

I smile half-heartedly. "Don't thank me yet," I say. "I still have to tend to the other cuts."

I pull out two normal size bandaids from the first aid kit. I don't have to get out tissues, for the other two cuts weren't bleeding.

I peel off the paper on the back of each and put one on the bridge of his nose, and the other on his forehead.

There is a moment of welcomed silence where we just stare at each other.

I break the silence by closing the first aid box and grabbing the bloody tissue. "I should probably put this back," I say quietly.

I retrace my steps to the bathroom and put the first aid kit back, and I throw away the tissue.

When I walk back into my room, Kile is standing in the middle of it. I walk up to him. "How's your lip?" I ask.

"It's feeling better. Thank you."

I nod. I reach up and touch my thumb on the small bandaid on his lip as his breathe hitches. Then I slide my thumb to the right.

He suddenly reached down and grabs my face. We kiss passionately as I put my hands on his waist and his hands move to be placed on mine. I move my hands up and down his back. I feel a lump on his lower back. I suddenly pull away, shocked.

"What is _that_?"

He paled. "What do you mean?"

I glare at him. I reach my hand around and untuck his shirt in the back to grab whatever was hidden in one swift motion. As I pull it out and bring it closer to me, I stare at it and gasp.

It was a solid black handgun. I couldn't believe it. I looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"Is it loaded?" I whispered.

He shamefully nodded.

"Why do you need this?"

He swallowed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

He grabs the gun out of my hand and turns away from me.

I feel a pang of unwanted sympathy for him. "Is someone threatening you?"

His head turns so he can see me, but the rest of his body is faced toward the door. "No."

"Kile," I looked down. "I overheard the conversation with your mom in my mom's old hospital room."

He paused and turned away again. "That's none of your business."

"It is if Illéa is in danger!"

He ignored me and started walking to the door.

My voice went soft. "Why do you need to carry it around, Kile?"

As he reaches the doorway, he opens the door and steps out of my room. He turns around to face me then, and there is a look in his eyes that makes me frightened. Not of him, but of what he is keeping from me.

"All I can tell you is," he sighs. "That there was a reason I couldn't sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Hey guys! For all you Americans, happy 4th of July! Here's the new chapter! I** **hope the last one wasn't too uneventful, but I made sure to include some Keadlyn!**

 **Also, I decided that for now on I'm** **going to put the song that I think represents each chapter best.**

 **This chapter's song is Warrior by Beth Crowley!**

 **Thank you for all the support! Love you guys, happy reading! =)**

 **Chapter Nine**

It took me a while to process what Kile had said.

 _"All I can tell you is, that there was a reason I couldn't sleep."_

I knew I had to call an emergency meeting with Erik and Kaden, but something was stopping me.

First, it is _way_ to early in the morning to call a meeting, no matter how urgent. Second, I was embarrassed.

I'm Eadlyn Schreave, the most powerful person in the world. But right now I only feel insubstantial. Weak. Worthless. Incapable. Insignificant. It doesn't matter what word I use. They all mean the same thing.

All I can think of is that so many people I love are keeping something from me because they think I can't handle it. They need to know I can. I can't act like a child about this. No matter how frustrated.

I grit my teeth. There is a lump in my throat the size of a tennis ball and tears in my eyes. I can't express how much I want to just curl up in a ball and sob, but I don't want them to have the satisfaction of making me feel this way. I refuse to be powerless.

A sudden light in my head went off and all the emotions I was feeling before faded away. My whole body became numb to the core. I smiled wickedly. I had an idea. A brilliant idea.

I stood up, ready to take on the world. I stripped off my dress and hurried to my closet. I dug to the back and found my old exercise clothes from at least a year ago, during my "let's stay fit" faze. I put on the lavender tank top, and the tight black exercise pants. To my surprise, they still fit.

I put my hair back. Not in a pretty bun, or a braid, but in a slick pony tail. Then, I grab socks and tennis shoes which were also from a year ago. The tennis shoes were a little tight, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable.

I run out of my room to General Leger's room. I knock loudly and frantically on the door as sweet adrenaline runs through my veins.

He opens the door, neat as ever. He looks surprised and opens his mouth to talk, but I cut him off.

"Teach me how to fight," I say fiercely.

I could tell he knew I couldn't be swayed, so the confusion leaves his face and is replaced by equal fierceness.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

By the time I finish with General Leger, it is eight o'clock in the morning. I'm left panting and dragging my feet to my room. I didn't realize how out of shape and tired I was until I was a hallway away from my room and I bumped into someone. And of course, it was Kile.

"Watch where you're going," I say with a glare in his direction. He looks me up and down, surprised. I would be surprised too if I encountered a sweaty princess in "inappropriate" attire early in the morning. But I couldn't say I didn't like having a secret he didn't know about.

I asked General Leger if we could keep this between us, and he agreed. He can't tell Dad or Mom unless they actually ask about it, and I don't think they would. Even if Kile tells them. Hopefully they won't, that is.

"What have you been doing?" Kile asks me.

I shoot him a devious smile and raise my eyebrows. "I guess you'll never know." And, having a burst of energy, I strut away from him with newfound confidence.

When I make it back to my room, I'm very tempted to collapse on my bed and sleep until tomorrow morning. I don't give into the urge, and instead I call for Neena. She comes a minute or so later.

She wears the same expression Kile did when she first sees me, but I was grateful that she doesn't comment.

She helps me peel off my sweaty clothes and runs a bath for me. I sleepily walk into the bathroom and get into the bathtub.

"Thank you," I tell her drowsily. She nods and helps me get clean until I feel good as new, but still tired.

After my relaxing bath, Neena helps me get into my pink sleeping gown and crawl into my bed.

"Do you want me to make you more exercise-oriented clothes?" she asks me kindly.

I nod and thank her again. I hear the door close, signaling that she's left, and I give into my tiredness.

* * *

The pain is all I know as the gunshot rings around me. Echoing as I sink to the ground and press my hand against my chest. I pull it away and see that my hand drenched in my blood.

 _This is it,_ I thought sadly. _I'm dying._

I look ahead at my attacker. He is blurry and transparent. _Kile._

I feel the sting of tears trail down my cheek. I couldn't believe it. He shot me.

My breathing becomes ragged and shallow. I stare at Kile and notice that he is becoming bolder and bolder while the world around him is becoming blurrier and blurrier.

The realization hits me as the world around Kile is gone and it's only me and him. The pain is gone.

We're both dead.

* * *

A scream wakes me up from my dream. I frantically look around to try to see who was so frightened. That's when I realized that I was the one who screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's book or characters.**

 **Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait.. love you guys! Happy Reading! =)**

 **The song of this chapter is Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap! :)**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Nice timing," General Leger says, clicking the stop watch. I stop in front of him with my hands on my knees, trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Thanks," I say breathlessly.

He nods. "Now do it again, and faster." My jaw drops.

"Again?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes."

I pouted. "But I'm tired."

He nods again. "I know, but doing this will make you stronger. By the time I'm done with you, you will be able to run twelve laps and not even break a sweat."

I think of Kile again, and I feel a aching pang in my chest. No one is telling me the truth because I'm not "capable". I felt bitter. Let's see who's "capable" _now_.

And I ran five more laps around the training room. In the beginning, I told General Leger that I saw absolutely no point in this, but he assured me otherwise. He was training me, and I never had a reason to not trust him. Well, until now.

Before I knew it, I was done with my additional five laps and felt more confident than ever.

General Leger smiled and clicked the stop watch when I stopped in front of him with my hands on my hips. "Exactly one minute," he looks at me with a foreign expression. Was it _pride_? "I think you're ready for more."

I smile widely, forgetting my tiredness. "Thank you so much, Gen-"

"Aspen," he tells me. "You can call me Aspen."

"Okay... Aspen." It's weird to say his actual _name,_ and not General Leger. But in some way I feel like I can trust him more. Maybe that was his point.

And we continue to train.

* * *

The dining hall seemed empty at lunchtime, due to the fact that Grandma Magda, Aunt May, and Uncle Gerad had left a couple days ago. I've been taking meals in my room for the past week so I guess I still wasn't used to them not being here.

Of course the first thing I saw was Kile talking animatedly to Fox, using his hands to show what he wasting. They both had a grin ear to ear and were laughing.

 _What are they talking about?_

I tried to get closer and find out myself, but before I could hear anything Kile stopped talking and looked in my direction.

"Hey, Eady," he said, stifling a smile.

Fox looked down and attempted the same thing. Then he looked up at me. "Good afternoon, Your Highness."

"Thank you Fox," I say and glare at Kile. He immediately put both of his hand up near his shoulders,a gesture that said " _what did I do?"_

I walked away then, and heard bits of their conversation afterward, but I refused to look back.

Fox: "She must be _super_ -"

Kile: "You think I don't _know_?"

Fox: "What did you do, man?"

Kile: "I think I might know."

He either got too far away to hear, or stopped talking altogether. I'm almost completely sure it was the latter.

When I looked towards my seat at the head of the table, I saw Mom right next to me chatting quietly to Dad. Bet they were flirting, they seem to always try to do it when I'm around.

To my surprise, as I sat down they were talking about the Selected.

Dad: "I've alway been fond of Mr. Garner."

Mom: "And don't forget Kile."

And when she giggled, I had enough.

"I can hear you, you know," I snap.

They look at me, taken aback. I instantly feel a pang of regret.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

Dad nods while Mom starts apologizing.

"Really, I'm okay," I say, cutting her off. "Sorry for being rude."

"And we're sorry for trying to influence your decisions," Dad told me.

I nodded back at them. "I'm going to single it down to the Elite today," I say quietly.

"Oh!" Mom exclaims. Then she corrects her loudness. "Who?"

"I'll surprise you," I say with a sly smile. Mom and Dad both shrink back in their chairs with disappointment.

I shrug my shoulders to say _sorry_.

"When?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. How did you do it?"

Mom smiles at the memory. "He did it after a meal, and he just said politely that he wanted to single it down to the Elite before we got the wrong impression."

"Can I do the exact same thing you did?" I ask Dad.

He nods. "Sure, sweetie. Just don't be too harsh."

I nod back at him. "I won't." Then a question crossed my mind. "Who did you pick to be your Elite?"

He smiles and then looks at Mom. "Your mother, of course, Miss Marlee Tames, Miss Celeste Newsome, Miss Elise Whisks, Miss Kriss Ambers, and finally Miss Natalie Luca."

They both stare at each other for a moment. "I love you," Mom says.

"I love you, too." And when they lean in to kiss I'm utterly disgusted.

"Please! I'm eating!"

They look at me and we all laugh. Then I look down and without realizing I search for Kile.

He was looking at us with a slight smile. We made eye contact for a moment, and I smiled back at him.

* * *

After the meal, I call all of the Selected into the Men's Room. Once they are all seated, I attempted to settle my nerves enough to speak.

"Hello everyone," I say warily. I nervously look across from me at the cameras. The whole world is watching. "I have called you all here because I wanted to single the group down to the Elite." I look around at all the worried faces and hope mine doesn't look the same.

"I did not want to string any of you along and I've decided on five boys to be in the Elite," I paused. "Um, Sir Hale, Sir Fox, Sir Henri, Sir Ean," I paused, and mumbled, "And Kile." I then realized my mistake and changed it quickly. "Uh, I mean, Sir Kile."

Then I practically ran from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Hey guys! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!**

 **I wrote the Elite in the last chapter and it didn't get posted! If you haven't read who the Elite are yet, you can go back to Chapter Ten... it's there! Everyone in the comments was talking about how cliffy the ending of Chapter Ten was (one comment said i was evil) and I was so confused! I wrote this chapter right away to make it up to you guys!** **:)** **Forgive me?**

 **Anyway, I can't believe it's already the eleventh chapter! I can't believe that so many people are reading, commenting, and enjoying my story! Thank you for the support!**

 **The song for this chapter is Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows**

 **Love you guys! Happy reading=)**

 **Chapter Eleven (PLEASE READ THE TOP, OR THE STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE)**

After my parents heard who the Elite were, and that I actually eliminated many of the Selected, the decided it was time for a meeting with Gavril Fadaye.

So, Neena helps me get into a beautiful, fitted purple dress. I put a silver tiara on my head and get ready to face the day. I look in the mirror and notice minor changes. Like, how my leg and arm muscles are more distinct, or how I'm slightly skinnier, and how I look more confident. The trainings with Gen- I mean, Aspen, have been working on my appearance more than I thought. Oh well, this change is one for the better.

Once I find the room we are going to be filming in, my anxiety takes over. I'm going to be seeing the Elite, and sadly, that includes Kile.

I knew I would have to see him again, but I hoped it wasn't this soon. Even so, I walked down to the room we were going to film in. By the time I got there I realized I was late! Gavel was filming and talking to my parents to stall for me. I tried to look as if I was sorry, but I was internally relieved. I didn't have to talk to Kile! For me, being late was the best thing that had happened all day.

I run up right behind the man filming. The Elite are in chairs behind him, all watching me, including Kile. Maybe I wasn't as scot-free as I thought.

"Thanks you so much for speaking King Maxon and Queen America," Gavril said, wrapping things up. Then he faced the cameras. "Now, we have Princess Eadlyn, here to talk about her Selection."

I smoothed my hair back and walked to the chair I was supposed to sit in. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, trying to sooth my nerves and praying it wasn't visible.

"So, Princess Eadlyn, who are the Elite?" Gavril asked me excitedly.

I cleared my thought. "Sir Hale Garner, Belcourt, Sir Fox Wesley, Clermont, Sir Henri Jaakoppi, Sota, Sir Ean Cabel, Hansport, and Sir Kile Woodwork, Angeles."

He gave a low whistle. "If I may ask, the Elite are usually ten of the Selected. You only picked five?"

I nodded. "Yes, I picked five of the Selected. I knew that I _could_ pick ten, but I wanted to pick the Selected that I felt I had a connection with. Fortunately, I found them."

He nodded back. "That was very well said, Princess. Another question, could we bring one of the Elite up here?"

"Of course, Gavril," I say nervously. He'll want to bring Kile up.

"Sir Kile, would you come up here?" Gavel asked.

 _I knew it,_ I thought miserably.

He got out of his chair and started walking towards me. He was wearing his usual blue jeans, with a white button up shirt and a blue, plaid tie. All of the others were wearing suits. I smile. Kile always looks so approachable, he doesn't scare people away. He was always relaxed and free, while the others were always so stiff. I remember the day Hale and I had a picnic, how when he went inside the palace he suddenly became so reserved. Kile wasn't like that, he was himself no matter where he was, or who he was with. Unlike me. We work together, he makes me more relaxed... It's why I love him.

 _Oh no,_ I thought, my eyes wide. _I love Kile._ I put each of my hands on either side of my head. _No no no no no no-_

"Eady?" Someone breaks through my thoughts. Of course, it's Kile. He has a hand on my shoulder and he's wearing a concerned expression.

"Did I just-" I look at the cameras. I just had a panic attack on national TV.

"Don't worry," he whispers to me. "It was only just a second, and Gavril talked the whole time." I nod, feeling reassured. He continues, "Now pretend I just told you a funny joke." I laugh out loud and Kile laughs with me.

Gavrill looks over at us. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Kile just told me a joke," I say, returning to my professional manner.

"Well, can we hear it?" Gavel asks. It doesn't faze Kile, takes his hand off of my shoulder. He starts telling a joke, and I let my thoughts wander.

Should I tell him? No, I shouldn't. He's keeping secrets from me! But maybe he's doing it to protect me because he feels the same way. I remember the look he gave me in the gardens the morning Mom was released from the Infirmary. That look full of desperation and... _Love_.

I decided that I would tell him. But not now.

When I realize Kile finished speaking, I turn to Gavril. "Wasn't it funny?" I ask, with a fake smile plastered onto my face.

"Hilarious!" he says, flinging his hands up. "So, on a serious note, how long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were in diapers," Kile says. I nod along.

"Interesting. Kile, how did you end up in Princess Eadlyn's Selection?" Gavril asks. He, of course, already knows that Kile didn't put his name in.

I honestly didn't want everyone to wonder about the mystery of Kile being in my Selection. And somehow, Kile knew.

"I put my name in, of course," Kile says with a smile. I catch a glance from Mom and Dad, they knew he was lying.

"If I may ask," Gavril continues, hiding his surprise at Kile's lie. "Why? Did you feel a connection before the Selection?"

"I dared him to," I say casually, along with a smile. Not fake, though. It's real this time. "We were playing Truth or Dare."

Kile nods along.

"Did you find out anything interesting about our Princess Eadlyn?"

"Not really," Kile speaks questioningly, then glances my way. "Except for the fact that she is obsessed with her tiaras and hates my favorite tie!"

I laugh. "That one's your favorite?" I ask, suddenly feeling terrible.

He shakes his head "no". "I just like to freak you out."

I hit him on his side playfully.

"So, I know that you, Kile, were Eadlyn's first kiss-"

"Not her first _ever_..." I hit him again, but harder this time.

"Yes he was," I say trying to change the topic, and I blush fiercely.

"How did that happen?" Gavel asks. Kile and I were the only ones who knew the real story, but I had no idea how to respond. Luckily, Kile takes over.

"We actually ran into each other in the hall- literally fell into each other- and ended up kissing." He places his hand over mine.

 _Is it for show? Or not?_

"Another question, King Maxon during his Selection had the Elite do challenges to see who would make the best queen. Are you planning on doing anything like that?"

"I'm actually not sure," I say, glancing at Dad.

"Oh!" Gavril says and I jump. "Looks like we're out of time!" Gavril says the parting words to Illèa. Then the camera turns off.

Gavril reaches behind him and picked up a green water bottle. He unscrews the cap and mutters, "I'm too old for this."

I smile. I wondered how long Gavril has been on TV. Forty years? I'd have to ask Dad later.

I look at the Elite, who were all disappointed for not being picked to come on TV, and I realize Kile was still sitting next to me with his hand on mine.

"Everyone is probably wondering why we lied about me putting my name in the Selection," Kile says. I realize he's right.

"Why _did_ we lie?" I ask him. I knew why _I_ lied, but I wondered why Kile did.

"Because we didn't want people to wonder," he states. "Well, I'm guessing." He blushes and I can't help but smile up at him. He's adorable.

"I think that's about right." We probably would've kissed if everyone wasn't all cramped into this room.

I lean closer to him, and I see his eyes holding the same expression he wore out in the gardens I had to tell him now.

"I love you," I whisper. I bet my eyes were filled with desperation, but I didn't care.

He smiles. "I love you, too."

There was a pause, and I was positive we were both thinking the same thing.

"Can we find a closet to make-out in?" I ask.

"I think I saw one on the way in here," he whispers.

And we run to find it.

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all loved reading it! The next chapter will be more action-filled! I pinkie swear! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **I'm so sorry for ignoring this! ;( I really knew I should update but I couldn't get** **inspiration. Then, I bought the song Sing by Ed Sheeran and I was suddenly inspired again! From here on out, it's going to get very action-y! Please forgive me! I love you guys so much, and I don't what I would do without your support! 3**

 **The song for the chapter is obviously So Far Away by Mary Lambert!**

 **I love you guys, happy reading! =D**

 **Chapter Twelve**

I couldn't believe I was in love with Kile. It just hit me yesterday, out of the blue. And I couldn't be happier. Everything around me feels brighter and happier. But with these upsides, also come the downsides.

I have _four_ other men that are here! I need to be honest with them, but I just can't. They have given me too much.

So, I wake up the next morning completely distraught. _What do I do?_ I decide the only person who knows will be Kile, and I really want to see him again.

I get dressed in a simple light pink dress and a silver tiara, and practically run to his room.

When I get there, I hear two voices. Were they yelling?

"You promise to protect her?" an older man said.

"I would do anything for her, sir."

I knew exactly who it was. Dad and Kile.

"They are going to be coming any time this week," Dad said, his voice trembling.

"H-how do you know?"

"Someone anonymous tipped us off."

I stiffened. Someone was attacking the castle anytime this week. This is what I've been wanting to know for two months now. _What was going on?_

"I will protect Eadlyn. Even if it costs me my life," Kile said, with a blinding amount of love in his voice. I shivered. I will never let Kile Woodwork die for me.

"Thank you, Kile. I remember when you were younger," Dad said with a smile in his voice, "and you would always play dolls with Eady. I bet she doesn't remember-" he's right, I don't. "But I do. I remember whenever she was upset, you would be the first person there, and asked her if she wanted to play dolls. And she never refused. Until..." Then his voice drifted. Until what?

"Until she said those awful things to you," Dad finished. I paled. What did I say to him?

"I didn't take them personally. I don't think she even remembers."

"I know, but you remember. And I appreciate your sacrifice. Not for the kingdom, by protecting Eady, but for America."

Dad took a deep breath. "The rebels are coming any day now. And it's nice to have some security."

 _The rebels._ My eyes widened in realization. _The rebels are back!_

There was a shuffle of footsteps until Dad opened the door. Kile ran to his side, his pistol in hand. They were staring at me intently.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I say, heat rising to my face.

Dad nodded sadly. I've heard of the rebels, of course, but I've never experienced a rebel attack. I thought I would never have to.

"Why would you keep this from me?" I ask both of them. There were tears stationing themselves in my eyes, threatening to fall.

Kile reached forward and I turned away from his hand and ran.

"Eady!" I heard him call to me as I ran while wiping away my tears. Hating that I let them fall. I ended up running to Erik's room. I needed to tell him what I discovered.

I knew I shouldn't be mad, but I couldn't help it. They didn't tell me something that could mean life or death. I felt betrayed and had a burning pain in the back of my throat.

I stopped in front of Erik's door and couldn't get myself to knock. I felt everything changing around me, and my knees buckled from the sensation. The rebels were back, and everyone I care about could die. Just one gunshot and-

The door opened, and I looked up. That's when I realized I was sobbing violent in front of his door, how pathetic.

He sits down next to me and puts his arms around me, like a security blanket. He knew exactly what I needed.

He whispers soothing things in my ear, and I start to calm down. He helps me inside his room and we both sit on his bed. He grabs me a box of tissues and I, just as pathetically, blow my nose.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, still sniffling. He rubs my back.

"What happened?"

That's when I go into detail and explain what happened. He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder. It's nice to have a friend.

"I just can't believe they would keep that from me. Especially my dad. He's my _father_."

"Maybe they were trying to protect you."

"I don't know. But it wasn't a good way to do it."

"You should take a little but of time to compose yourself, and then go talk to them."

I nodded, and we pulled apart from the hug. "Thanks, Eikko. Maybe they _were_ just trying to protect me."

"You are worth protecting," he whispers.

That's when I look up into his eyes. They are full of something I couldn't quite put my finger one, but it showed me he cared. We leaned in and our lips brushed. It was a sweet and soft kind of way that made my heart flutter. Then I looked back up at him, his eyes were wide and full of regret. He jumped up immediately mumbling random things like, "wrong", and "bad".

I felt tears gather in my eyes. "I'm sorry," I said, standing. He jumped back as if I appeared there. "i'll just go."

"That would be for the best," he says, his face cold and distant.

I run back to my room and feel the need to just sob violently into my pillow. But when I open the door, Neena is there with a mannequin wearing a lovely dress. She was measuring the distance across the hips when she noticed I came in. I hid my emotions when she looked over at me, a smile on her lips. I was confused.

"What's going one?" I used as I shut my door quietly.

"You forgot? The Halloween party is tonight!"

 _Great._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for being so inactive:( I promise that this chapter is going to pick up the pace. The last chapter was kind of unrealistic and not how Eadlyn would truly act and I'm sorry:( I love you guys and I hope you'll forgive me! =D**

 **I know this is kind of what happened between Maxon and America, but I mean for it to be like that.**

 **The song for this chapter is Lose It by Oh Wonder.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Neena helped me get dressed into my costume. There was an under shirt to this dress because it would represent Kaden's usual clean suit. It was a black dress made out of the same fabric used for tuxes, and near the top it showed the undershirt and I put on a black tie. With the prince crown and black high heels I looked absolutely ridiculous. Almost enough to get my mind off of the terrible morning I had. _Almost._

As I walked into the room the party was held in I found Mom and Dad immediately. They were in the middle of the room dancing like teenagers. Mom wore a red dress made out off the fabric of a tux with a sash full of medals. The king's crown was positioned crooked on her pinned back red hair. Dad was wearing a light blue suit and the queen's crown on his head. I laughed at the pair of them. I was glad that Dad looked so relaxed. So much, that I wasn't truly mad at him anymore. I know I overreacted, even if the sting was still there.

I looked around for Kaden and Ostin and saw them hanging around the table full of food. Kaden was "dressed as Ostin", but he was wearing his usual suit and prince crown. Ostin looked just as ridiculous as I did in a light grey suit with ruffles with the princess crown on his head.

I looked around the room and felt strangely empty. That's when I remembered Ahren and felt sadness over take me. Tears stung in the back of my eyes.

"May I have this dance?" I turn and see Fox in a red suit and a headband on his head, holding two pointy and furry ears. His hand is out while the other is behind his back.

I smile up at him and take his hand, forcing my sadness away. "Of course."

He put his hands on my waist. "What are you dressed as?"

" _Who_ ," I corrected. "My brother Kaden. I mean-" I was about to correct myself and say _Prince Kaden_ , but truthfully, I didn't care. "Never mind. And you?"

"A fox."

I giggled. "How clever."

I've been on three dates with Fox and I know that we connected more than I did with any other men of the Selected, but in the Elite, not so much. I knew that when I singled the Elite down, Fox would probably be the one to go first, but I'm not sure about the others.

We made small talk for the rest of the song, and when it was over Hale immediately walked up to me.

He was wearing a tux that was entirely composed of Van Gogh's Starry Night. I smiled. "I love it!"

"Thanks," he smiled proudly.

As we started to dance, a slow song came on, and I comfortably put my head on his shoulder. That's when I spotted Kile. He was wearing his usual outfit and messy hair. He caught me staring at him and I blushed deeply.

He smiled and mouthed, " _Are you okay?"_

I nodded back. " _I overreacted."_

 _"I should have told you."_

 _"It's okay. I know why you were doing it."_

 _"Good. I hate it when your mad at me."_

I was about to say something else when Hale asked me if I'd said something. I made a lame excuse as the song ended. I walked toward Kile.

He smiled. "Hey beautiful."

I blushed and punched his arm playfully. "Why didn't you dress up?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

The start of a slow song blasted and we danced with our head on each other's shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too."

"So what's going to happen with everyone else."

"I don't know." I tensed as I remembered last night. I had to tell him. "I kissed Erik last night." He paused, stopping both of us. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked. He nodded solemnly.

We walked out of the room, earning a few stares.

He stood across from me and had his arms folded over his chest. "Why?"

"I-i don't know. I was mad at you and he listened-"

"You complained about our relationship problems to him?"

I nodded slowly and he scoffed. "What else did you tell him?"

"Everything." He raised his eyebrows. "About the rebels."

His hands went up to cover his eyes as he groaned. "That is classified information."

"I honestly don't why I told him."

"Me either," he said, and he started to walk away.

"Kile please. I don't love him. _I love you._ "

"I love you too." He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Yeah. We're confusing."

"How about we talk in the morning."

"Okay." And he walked away.

I turn the corner to walk back to the party and I run straight into Mom and Mrs. Marlee.

" _What are you doing here?_ " I ask them. They had huge smiles on their faces.

''We _knew_ it would happen!" Mrs Marlee said, practically jumping up and down.

"You knew what would happen?"

Mom's smile disappeared. "We kind of had a bet-"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but we proved Mr. Carter and your dad wrong."

Marlee giggled. "Yeah we did!" They high-fived. And I was outraged.

"Then who put Kile's name into the Selection?"

"We might have rigged it."

"Mom! Why would you do that?"

"So you two would realize how much you love each other!"

I stared at them. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. They _did_ bring us together.

I groaned. "Fine. I'm not mad, and I'll say it out loud. I love Kile."

They both squealed and I rolled my eyes. "Good night," I said, and I walked to my room, not caring if I went back to the party or not.

* * *

The next morning after I trained with Aspen, I head straight to Henri's room.

I knock on the door quietly.

He opens in and smiles. Erik is there and we stare at each other uncomfortably.

Henri said something and Erik translated, "Sorry I didn't see you last night."

I smiled. "Me too."

"I need to be honest with you," I said. "I don't think that this is going to work out."

I saw Erik translate with pity in his eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" Erik translated.

"Nothing," I said. "It's me, really."

After Erik translated Henri nodded sadly and we hugged.

* * *

Soon after, I walk to the library to meet Kile. I don't care if I'm in my exercise clothes.

I tell him about the bet our parents had and he laughed.

"I can't believe it was them all along," he said, and grabbed my hands. "They were the ones that brought us together."

I smile. "It _is_ weird, isn't it?"

He nodded. "About the whole Erik thing-"

"Already taken care of."

His eyes widened. "You mean you.."

"Yes. I don't wan't anything coming between us."

We leaned down to kiss when a shrieking noise surrounded us. An alarm.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the noise to Kile. He had this look on his face of fierce protectiveness, but his eyes held so much fear. He said something to me that I couldn't hear due to the noise.

"WHAT?"

He quickly reached down to his boot and grabbed a black pistol out of his shoe. Then, he pulled me close to him so I could hear what he said.

" _Rebels_."

 **Oops... sorry there's a cliff...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I promise.. just lost some inspiration:( Sorry for not updating lately... the story** ** _is_** **coming to a close in the next two chapters so I wanted to thank you for sticking by me!**

 **The song for this chapter is Trees by Twenty One Pilots**

 **Love you guys! Happy reading=D**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

My heart lurched at the word. _Rebels_. I immediately thought of Mom and Dad, and Kaden and Ostin. What if they don't make it out alive?

"How-wha-huh?" was my response.

"Stay here," Kile told me with a wild look in his eyes. He ran toward the library door and stopped right before the exit. He turned to face me and his eyes softened. They filled with so much love and protectiveness, and it was for _me_.

"I love you, Eadlyn Schreave!" he yelled over the noise. He didn't give me a chance to respond, for he turned off the lights in the library and ran out the door, closing it behind him.

I stood there for moment, and the alarms stopped blaring. "I love you too," I whispered to the darkness.

I knew the library well enough to move around in the dark. I found an area between bookcases that I thought served well eough as a hiding spot.

Of course I wanted to go fight and not let Kile and the guards do it for me, but I'm the heir to Illèa. Ahren has eloped, so he couldn't come back and be king, and I would never want to put Kaden under all of the pressure I had growing up.

 _If he's even alive_ , the back of my mind whispered.

I needed to make a choice. Illèa or-

The door to the library opened and I snuck a glance, hoping it was Kile.

It wasn't.

But I recognized him. He had a rifle. Was he- no, he couldn't be.

I stood. "Ean?"

He turned on the lights and I squinted to let my eyes adjust.

"There you are," he said with a sly smile.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Put it together, _Your Highness_."

The tears filled my eyes before I could comprehend. Ean Cabel is a rebel. He is one of the people who were the reason Dad was aging before his time, the reason hundreds of people could already be dead. Aspen's training kicked in at the exact right moment. I jumped to the right behind a bookcase the second a gunshot rang out.

I sat behind the bookshelf, panting due to the extra kick of adrenaline.

"Come out, pretty princess."

The rifle cocked and I dashed to another bookcase, hoping he didn't see me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he taunted.

The fear was the only element racing through my veins. The only thing I could focus on and understand.

Another shot rang out and I gripped the bookcase, ignoring the violent ringing throughout my ears.

"Oops, not there, are you?"

The tears ran down my face to my dismay. I had to do something before he killed me. _Ean Cabel could kill me._

I recalled Aspen's training. I wasn't sure the exact type of rifle he had, but usually rifles hold about 20 bullets. So if I can make him use up all 20, he can't kill me. Right?

I grab a book in the shelf next to me, turn my head just enough to see him wandering through the library. I throw it at him suddenly and it knocks him right in the head. I jump to the side and cover my ears, desperate to muffle the noise of another gunshot.

I hear him growl and stomp to my hiding place. I have no other choice but to crawl as fast as I can to the aisle of books next to me. As I crawl, three more gunshots reverberate.

I pause, catching my breath. He used two before, and now four. I sighed, _14 left to go._

I repeated the action again. This time he shot six. _Eight more_ , I encouraged myself.

Shaking, I grabbed another book.

" _Princess,_ " he whined. "Taunting is mean."

I couldn't resist. "Sorry, but aggravating you is a blast."

I ducked as three more gunshots rang out. They were more towards where I was. He's getting close to his mark: _me._

 _Five, five, five._ The number was the only thing keeping me going as I stood up completely, understanding the consequences.

"There you are."

And I started to run. I suddenly ducked and did a forward roll behind a bookcase. Four gunshots followed my motions.

 _Just one more, Eadlyn._

The rifle cocked for the last time, and another gunshot pierced my aching ears.

Except it wasn't aiming for me. I looked out toward the entrance to the library to see Neena, her maid's outfit soaked in blood.

At this moment, I didn't care about dying, I needed to get to her.

I stood and ran to my loyal maid.

She was now on the floor, already dead.

Her eyes were open, but now lifeless. I remembered when they were full of color. When she got offended when I said something stupid, or when they lit up when she told me about her boyfriend.

I sobbed as I whispered her name like a prayer, rocking back and forth.

I looked up as Ean centered into his prey. Rifle pointed right at me.

I stared back at him, daring him to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, Ean's head was penetrated by a bullet. Red dripping down his forehead as he fell to the library floor.

Behind him was Mom. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress now in tatters, blood soaking most of it. Her hair was pulled back into a now loose bun, a pistol in her hands.

"Mom?" I asked in disbelief.

Her warrior face now sympathized when she saw Neena in my arms. "Oh, honey."

I put Neena back on the floor, relieved that Mom was alive. I looked down at my hands, covered in Neena's blood. I quickly wiped as much of the substance onto my exercise pants, wanting to get it off of me.

Mom waited a minute before saying, "let's go."

I followed her out of the library, trying not notice how silent it had gotten. Rushing to the closest passageway to the royal rooms Mom ran to the wall of it, using her hands to pull the wall to the right.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

The wall popped open, and inside was a little closet-like area.

Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, slamming the door.

The room became completely pitch black. I found myself clinging to Mom, just to make sure she was still there.

"Are the other safe?" I ask.

"Max- your dad has Ostin," she sniffed, holding back tears. "That's all I know."

I hugged her tighter, fearing for my brother's life.

"Will you tell me a story? Something to get my mind off of things?"

Her hand stroked my head.

"Okay." She paused. "When your dad had his Selection, my mother was ecstatic..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Hey guys! I haven't updated in so long that I actually had to go back and read Chapter Fourteen... oops! The story will be coming to a close in the next chapter;( It is going to be an epilogue and pretty short. But I just started a fic for Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane (Malec) from The Mortal Instruments! If you haven't read that series you really should! It is amazing and one of my favorites.**

 **Also I did want to make this a parallel of The One so it is going to be a lot like it:)**

 **Song for this chapter: Coming Down by Halsey**

 **Love you guys! Happy reading:D**

When Mom finished telling me the story of Dad's Selection, I was shocked.

 _Her and Aspen?_ Ew. _Mrs. Marlee was whipped and degraded to an eight?_ Aww.

It was nothing like I thought it was. It wasn't all happily ever after, it was so much more. And as I was listening to the fact that Mom and Dad were just friends at first, I couldn't help but think of Kile and I. How we hated each other at first, and now I am helplessly, foolishly in love with him.

Suddenly, the door to the closet- or whatever this was- burst open. Aspen was standing there with sweat pouring down his face and relief crossing his features. Mom immediately jumped up and hugged him. She pulled away quickly and asked about Dad, Ostin and Kaden.

"They're all safe."

Mom nodded. Her spine straightened as she became Queen once again. "How many casualties?"

"Forty. We defeated them as fast as we could."

"Injured?"

"About fifty-two."

I piped up. "What about the Selected?"

"Ean Cabel is dead-"

"He was a rebel," Mom said seriously. "I killed him."

Aspen didn't seem fazed by this. "Sir Fox left as soon as possible. I'm sorry, Eadlyn."

I nodded, but he was't telling me what I wanted to know. "What about Kile?"

Aspen gulped. "He bravely fought, for a while. Until one of the rebels focused in on his sister, Josie. He jumped in front of her at the last second and has two bullet wounds in his chest. He is alive, but they are getting the bullets out now."

Each word threw a a heavy object at the wall of emotion I keep up at all times. I felt the wall break as the tears gathered in my eyes. I looked at Mom, trying to silently tell her that I needed to see him.

She got the message, dismissed Aspen, and we were running toward the Infirmary.

Mom was running for a friend, to be there and comfort her. I was running for my one true love, and with every step was his name. He was everything to me, and it felt as if I stopped running, not only would his name stop pouding in my head, but he would be gone too.

* * *

The first thing I heard when I got to the Infirmary was screaming. Kile was screaming.

I ran to the room I detected it in, but someone's hands held me back. I turned and saw Josie holding my waist with a tear-streaked face.

"Josie, I need to get in there," I tell her frantically.

She lets go of my waist and sobs as she shakes her head. "He told them to not let me or you in."

I was shocked. "Why would he do that?"

"H-he," she sobbed more before she continued, "doesn't w-want us to see-see him li-like this."

I shook my head, trying to sort out my overwhelming thoughts and block out Kile's screams. Why did he have to be so proud?

Josie dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's a-all my-my fa-ault."

That's when I remembered that Kile jumped in front of Josie. He took a bullet of her.

I drop to the floor too. "No, no, Josie. Look at me." She meets my eyes. "It is not your fault."

She nods. "It is, it is."

I hug her and her eyes become wide.

" _It is not your fault_ ," I repeat stronger. "It is the rebels' fault."

She doesn't respond and she sobs harder. I scoot her to the wall next to Kile's door to his room.

I don't know how many minutes its been when Kile stops screaming and Josie starts talking, her tears long since dried up.

"He was losing too much blood. They had to take the bullets out and stitch him up while he was awake. They were afraid they would lose him if they gave him any anesthetics."

I nod, letting a few tears out for Kile. I couldn't imagine the pain Kile must have been in.

The door opens and Mr. Woodwork steps out, a troubled look on his face.

"You can see him."

And Josie and I rush into the room.

Kile is on the hospital bed in the blue nightgown he was put in. He's still panting hard and sweat makes his hair mat down.

"Josie," he whispers. Josie walks up to him slowly on his right side and grabs his hand. I can't say I'm not hurt that he wanted to talk to Josie first, but I scold myself silently. Of course he would want to see his sister first.

I step out of the room and close the door. I see Mrs. Marlee sitting in a seat crying quietly with Mom holding her. Similar to how Josie and I were a little bit ago.

That's when I see Dad. He is holding hands with Ostin and Kaden.

I rush to him and pick Ostin up. He laughs.

"Eady!" he says joyfully. I hug him and set him down, leaning to talk to Kaden and Ostin.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay."

They hug me back, and I hear Kaden whisper in my ear quietly.

"I guess we solved the mystery then."

I giggle and whisper back. "You bet we did."

"What?" Ostin asks.

Kaden and I laugh at our little inside joke and Ostin pouts, feeling left out.

I stand up then and practically jump into Dad's arms.

I let go of him and share a smile. I hear a door open behind me.

Josie is stepping out of the room. And motions for me to go talk to him.

I slowly approach the door and shut it behind me.

Kile is looking at me in our love and adoration. It is a look we both share. I walk to him and grab his hand.

"I love you," he says. Tears slip down my cheeks.

"I love you, too."

"Speaking of which," he smiles. He moves his hand with a grunt of pain in front of me.

He is holding a little black box and moves his other hand to open it. Inside is a beautiful ring with one small diamond on top that is shaped into a heart.

Before Kile could get out a word, I whispered, "yes."

I feel the cold, small ring slip onto my left ring ringer as we kiss.

The door opens and Josie peeks her small head in. "Did she say yes?"

I laugh as the door opens wider and everyone out in the hallway comes in. Mrs. Marlee let out a sigh of relief on seeing Kile, and gasped when she saw the ring on my finger.

And we all sat in that little hospital room together, sharing the happiest and stressful moment of my life.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kiera Cass's books or characters.**

 **Hey guys! I honestly can't believe this story is over already:( Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows and favorites you guys have been giving me... please look at my other story for The Mortal Instruments (Malec) so I can keep writing for you guys:) Now we just have to wait for the actual fifth book to come out ;) Hopefully Keadlyn is going to be fully canon! If not I am going to write Kiera a very strongly worded letter;)**

 **Song for this chapter: Bird Set Free by Sia**

 **Anyway, just wanted to thank you for sticking by me.. Love you guys! Happy reading:)**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Mom is crying as I turn around. My extravagant wedding dress looks as perfect as it did when I tried it on last month. The lacy quarter length sleeves are tight to the skin, and so is the corset. At the waist it poufs out and the fabric wraps around and forms a rose-like shape. My hair is down in curls and I don't have a veil on, for I have to accept my queen's crown. The wedding will go marriage vows, then the vows to Illèa. That's when I will become queen, and I can relieve Mom and Dad of the stress.

I remember a couple months ago when I asked Kile if he really wanted to do this. Being king is a lot of stress and commitment, and I didn't want him to have to go through it.

"Eadlyn," he said. "I love you. And if I have to be king to marry you, then I will be."

I never said a word about it again. Dad has been training him for the role for the past five years, and from the minute he was fully healed. I didn't know how long it would take for him to heal, and for the wedding to be planned. It was honestly a long process.

I'm not nervous about marrying Kile, I am nervous about finally accepting the crown. What if the people hate me? What if I make a terrible decision? But with one look at Mom, all my worries go away.

"You look so beautiful, Eadlyn," she tells me with a soft smile.

"Gorgeous," I heard. I turned and saw Dad strolling up with a proud look on his face. I ran to hug him.

"Hey, Eady," he says, looking into my eyes. "I'm really grateful that you want me to walk you down the isle, but I think you would want him to more."

Dad steps away from me, and behind him is my twin brother. He looks different. His eyes look more experienced and his whole appearance looks crisper, more confident.

"Ahren," I say quietly.

He grins from ear to ear. "Eadlyn."

I run up to him and hug him as hard as I can, wrapping my small arms around him. Mom and Dad watch us with pure adoration.

I pull back and stare up into his eyes. "I can't believe you came."

He smiled charmingly. "I'm glad Camille understood that I wanted to come."

I laughed. "You're totally whipped!"

He scoffed. "No, I have Camille whipped one hundred percent."

"What was that, darling?" a sweet voice said.

I looked over Ahren's shoulder and saw Camille with a small smile and kind blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel defensive, but I reminded myself that we both loved Ahren. I don't need to be defensive.

Ahren released me and stepped aside and I strolled toward Camille.

"Thank you for coming," I told her with a sweet smile, or at least I _hoped_ it was a sweet smile.

She hugged me suddenly. "You're going to be a wonderful queen."

Tears stung in my eyes as we pulled apart.

I turned around and stared at my family all around me. Camille, my sister-in-law, Ahren, Mom, and Dad.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat near me. I turned and saw Marlee (she demanded I call her that after Kile and I had gotten engaged) holding little Annie.

When Lucy had finally gotten pregnant we were all ecstatic. I was so happy, I knew Aspen and Lucy would make amazing parents. Luckily, I was right. Annie was four now and is just about the sweetest child I've ever met.

Annie jumped out of Marlee's arms and ran to me.

"Like my dress?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. She had Lucy's beautiful blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and Aspen's gorgeous bone structure and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a creme flower girl dress, that was tightly fit at the top, and went out at her waist, and she had a pink ribbon tied with a bow on the side as her belt. She curtsied.

I smiled and leaned down so we were the same height. "You look beautiful, Annie."

She blushed. "Thank you, Queen Eadlyn."

I gasped. It was the first time anyone has called me that. I then realized it would be my title for now on. I should better get used to it.

I snorted and played with the frilly end of her dress. "Not yet, kiddo."

Marlee stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Annie to go out. Then Eadlyn and Ahren will follow."

I nodded and Annie bounced up and down with excitement as Marlee handed her a basket of picked violets, then she handed me a bouquet of sunflowers, daisies, and irises, tied with a pink ribbon.

I looked up at Ahren, who was chatting quietly with Camille. She kissed him on the cheek and turned, talking to Mom, Marlee, and Dad softly and walking through the entrance to find their seats. Before leaving, Mom turned to me and mouthed ' _love you,' a_ nd blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it on my cheek. Dad winked before he pulled back the white tarp, revealing the rows of chairs, aisle, altar, and the crowd. I gulped, and forced my nerves down.

Annie rubbed my arm soothingly and I smiled down at her. Suddenly, the music started playing and Annie brushed off her dress with one hand and held the basket with the other.

Before going under the tarp and out to the crowd she turned to me. "Don't be nervous, Eady. You love him, right?"

I nodded without thinking. "Of course."

"Then you have nothing to be nervous about," she said as she slipped under the tarp.

 _It's not that_ _simple,_ I thought. But honestly, it was. I loved him. There was nothing more to it.

"Ready, _Your Highness_?" Ahren asked next to me, extending his right arm.

I took it and nodded. We walked in unison and he used his other arm to push aside the tarp, and we stepped under it.

The wedding was outside, and the weather was beautiful. I squinted at the bursts of color from all of the flowers and light of the sun.

I looked ahead of me, and suddenly all of my worries went away. The people stood as my gaze focused in on my fiancé.

He looked at me lovingly, and I felt all of my worries slip away. Then they came crashing back.

I was hit with a wave of anxiety as the fear took hold of me.

What if the vows go wrong? What if I'm not a good queen?

 _Shut up, Eadlyn,_ I tell myself. _Nothing will go wrong._

But I couldn't help but be scared. So many things could go wrong, life is just so unpredictable. It is just what it is. However, I love Kile. We will figure everything out together.

I still can't believe that seven minutes is the difference between me walking up to the aisle, or Ahren. I glance up at him and he gives me a reassuring look as we finally get to the altar.

I step up and stand across from Kile as the crowd takes their seats.

I look up into Kile's eyes as our hands find each other. He is mine, and I am his.

At that moment, I am ready to face the dangers. I will survive the perils. I will overcome the stress.

 _I am Eadlyn Schreave, the most powerful person in the world._

 _And I will not be afraid._

 **There it is guys! I honestly just can't believe it's over I'm so choked up right now and will probably cry later;(**

 **Check out my other story and please keep reading my stories! I love you guys so much and I want to thank you guys one last time for being there for me through this whole adventure.**

 **Just a heads up, I found the fifth book and the release date after I wrote this ;) According to The Selection Wiki the final book is called _The Crown_ (I personally like The Royals better haha just kidding) and it will be released on May 3, 2016! I'm excited! What about you guys!? :^)**

 **Tell me what you think of the epilogue! I think I ended it** **pretty epically, but I want to hear if you guys though the same!**

 **Goodbye for now! Keadlyn will live on!**

 **-Kailee**


End file.
